One In A Minion
by Pricat
Summary: After running away from his master, Dave meets Kevin who is distant and needs to help him
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I have wanted to write this aince I'm eagerly waiting for the Minions prequel next year.**

**In this story, after running away from his master to New York, Dave meets Kevin who's very distant and and it'll take somebody like Dave to open him up.**

* * *

><p>It was a wet, dreary day in the city that never sleeps as a Minion in a denim jacket, with a backpack on his back and wearing goggles but mud was on his shoes and he didn't care.<p>

He had ran away from his master because he didn't like how he treated him but it meant finding somewhere for the night and figure out what to do, but something distracted him, singing.

It was in Minionese making him curious as if was in Central Park as he ran there but his eyes widened seeing a Minion in the rain playing a guitar with a hat with lots of money in it making Dave amazed and the performing Minion scared because some stranger of their species was hugging him.

"G-Get off me, you stranger!" he said.

"But we Minions stick together as we're brothers, family!" he said.

Those words made him tense up, because he counted on himself and nobody else but Dave just wanted to befriend him.

"I don't need my family or friends, they only stab ya in the back." he said.

Dave then followed and was seeing this Minion lived in an apartment and had a lot of money for somebody like him.

"The name's Kevin okay?

You can stay, if you want." he said softly.

"Tankyu Kevin!" he said hugging him but Kevin punched him off.

Dave had a feeling Kevin had even living rough thanks to his reaction going inside seeing Kevin dripping wet entering and he was going to the shower to warm up, as he didn't need a cold or bug to deal with, running the water and getting in.

He was singing to himself but unaware Dave could hear and was curious but he wondered why Kevin was so shy.

Minions had many emotions but were friendly despite being screw ups sometimes and wanted to help him since he looked like he could use a friend.

Kevin walked out in purple pyjamas as fluffy as himself but was on the couch watching TV as Dave understood wondering if he was okay seeing a scar on his hand.

"It's nothing Dave don't worry." he muttered ordering pizza.

Dave smirked as pizza was his favourite too but he hoped things would be okay.

That night while sleeping on the couch, Dave heard whimpering and it was Kevin making him very protective and entered with the stealth of an ninja but heard howl like sobs as Kevin was coming to wondering what was wrong and why he had a bad dream.

"I have them a lot, which is why I don't sleep good and then I'm tired and mess up which I hate doing!" he said through sobs as Dave knew what to do, hugging him but Kevin wasn't punching him knowing he was a hard banana to crack.

"It's fine as you are great at performing like what I saw earlier.

If something's bothering you, tell me as I am your friend." he said.

Kevin's eyes widened at this since for a long while, he trusted himself alone and now maybe it was time to start trusting others slowly, plus Dave was family.

He gave into the embrace until Dave was beside him in the bed getting sleepy too drifting off into dreams.

N


	2. A Second Chance

That night, Kevin was still awake because he couldn't sleep thinking about things like past masters like the T-Rex, the pharaoh, Dracula until he, Stuart and Bob had left the Artic to find an new master and had ran amok in New York so saw Dave asleep, surprised that he could sleep wrapping his arms around him feeling sleepy himself.

He was unsure of what to do next because he liked performing but wanted an new master, somebody who would care about him and the others wishing for it on a star getting sleepy.

the next morning, Kevin was awake and smelt breakfast seeing Dave making pancakes and was stunned since he normally only trusted himself and was sitting down at the table but eating and we're going out seeing that bald guy with the scarf again making him curious, but Gru smiled seeing the Minion approach.

"Hey little guy, are you okay, where's your master?" He said.

"Yep, but Dave and I don't have a master." He said.

Gru was curious but paying attention to the Minion's story and wanted to meet Dave and talk to them.

"Maybe but I'm Kevin." He said as Gru understood but was curious because he had heard about Minions hoping they would come with him and aid him in his schemes knowing Minions had came before humans so they were pretty smart, unaware of what had happened to their past masters.

Dave noticed that Kevin was quiet unaware he had met a possible new master for them and their brothers but hoped that this possible new master would survive their screw ups sighing as he explained making Dave surprised and excited which for some reason made Kevin smile for the first time in forever, as Dave chuckled.

"When do we meet him, Kev?" Dave asked.

"Tomorrow." Kevin answered as they were having fun.

He saw e-mails from their brothers and answering, telling them about the possible new master and would tell them after things went down.

Fear among many emotions were running through him making Dave understand knowing things would go okay in the morning making him feel a little better since he never confided in anybody before.

He just hoped things would be okay.


	3. Finding A Master

"Kevin, wake up, wake up!" Kevin heard Dave say the next morning shaking him awake surprising the Minion male but were sighing as he was tired getting up and putting on clothes.

Dave was brewing coffee as it would help him wake up mentally since they were meeting Gru later so hoped that things would go okay later because their brothers were counting on them making Dave understand as he knew that Kevin might act tough, but deep down, there was a heart that needed healing.

"Hey we just have to be ourselves, okay?" Dave said as Kevin nodded.

He was feeling a bit better as they were going to the park for a bit before going to meet Gru as it would help them loosen up having fun.

Later, they were at the coffeehouse sitting in a booth waiting for Gru, hoping he would show up but saw him there wearing sunglasses smirking joining them, surprised by them being on time but we're ordering making Gru chuckle because it was cute.

He was listening to them explain understanding their family were counting on them but was prepared to be their master, making both Minions excited.

"Tankyu!" They said as Gru chuckled getting the freeze ray out.

Both Minions were very curious seeing it.

"This is something my friend Dr Nefario made, it's a freeze ray." Gru told them using it to freeze people as Kevin chuckled at the mischief along with Dave taking turns but Gru chuckled.

This was the beginning of a beautiful thing, plus Dave was e-mailing their brothers and telling them about Gru seeing Stuart saying he could drive the boat back to the Artic.

Kevin nodded getting onto the boat telling Gru they would be back once they got their brothers.

He couldn't wait to meet them.


End file.
